Chronic Crush
by Ififall
Summary: Andrew Has A Confession For Steve.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Slash, Strong Language.

He told his brain not to, but every night, he'd dreamt about it. The evening that changed his world and had pushed him and Steve together. It was his fault, he never should have gone down there with a camera anyway. He should have asked someone for directions home or walked it, snuck in without waking his dad and got a shower in the morning. But he didn't. Andrew always ended up making the wrong choices it didn't matter what he did. The only cool thing about having the powers, was...well having the powers, but the coolest thing about it was sharing and testing his powers with Steve.

Steve really got it, really understood what it was like to push yourself to the limit and literally fly over the edge. He was so much fun, unlike Andrew's cousin Matt, pitying Andrew like an abandoned dog, grabbing Andrew by the lead and ditching him at parties whenever the skankiest broad showed up. Matt was never gonna wake up and smell the coffee when it came to Casey. She was a loser than used people, In Andrew's opinion, more of a loser than Andrew was at school and that was saying something.

Deciding to torture himself yet again Andrew got out of bed, put a jacket on and grabbed his camera. His dad knew his secret, but didn't want it used in the house. On some nights Andrew liked to push his father, but he couldn't go and see Steve with fist-marks on his face, it would just be disrepectful. Andrew walked over to the local cemetary and let go of the camera as soon as he thought it was dark enough. He walked past the unknown graves unable to sympathise or care because they didn't spark his regret the way Steve's did.

Andrew got to Steve's grave and made the camera focus on all the pictures and cards and flowers that changed every three days. Andrew couldn't bring himself to write anything, he'd feel like such a hypocrite. Steve had gone before Andrew could even think about asking Steve for a picture, even on his phone it would have sounded corny. Thinking about standing next to Steve for a picture was a slice of heaven that Andrew couldn't allow himself to handle. Steve was worth a million of him. Everytime Andrew came to Steve's grave the memories of him changed, but the strength of the anger and sadness always stayed the same. That's why tonight had to be different.

Instead of boring Steve to another death with the memories Andrew was going to make Steve part of his future. He had something he needed to tell Steve something that he needed to get off his skinny frail chest. Andrew couldn't get laughed at or rejected here, unless he heard the sniggers of Steve's ghost. Andrew moved the camera to his side and decided to tell Steve the shocker. "I've done this a lot and I know that I've got a lot of nerve coming here but...I can't help it you know...I feel like I have to and it's not because of the guilt" Andrew said, looking around quickly.

"I hate cliches, and my whole life is one. Was one. Until the powers...until you" Andrew shuddered as a gust of wind swung his camera from side to side, he was busy trying to control it unaware that he was being watched. "This isn't a cliche though, the talks that you and Matt had about girls...it was weird, not just because I haven't...but because I...like you Steve. Like as in _that_ way as in I'd date...as in a crush, and if I'd known that I was never gonna see you like ever...maybe I could have asked you out, or we could have gone out for a burger. That new chicken place opened up, they do fried stuff, it's near school. Or What about sushi?" Andrew asked before being grabbed and feeling warmth breath brush his ear.

"Fried chicken?" Steve yelled gently shoving Andrew playfully to the ground. "Hate cliches my ass" Steve looked at the camera moving it, just in-case Andrew had to let go. Andrew shook his head and wondered if he'd bumped his head, or if his dreams were playing awful tricks on him. Andrew could see Steve's trendy expensive clothes, his dark inviting eyes and his nervous grin, but he couldn't be sure if it was real, no matter how much he wanted it to be. "Is it...no, no, it was my fault, you're gone, you're gone" Andrew said shutting his eyes.

Steve patted Andrew on the shoulder and grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Andrew open your eyes I'm not that ugly...well from what I've heard..." "OK my eyes are open" Andrew said opening his eyes, but trying not to look directly in Steve's direction. "I'll drop it...for now" Steve said, as Andrew got his camera and walked around Steve and asked him the obvious question. "So how? How are you back from death?" Andrew asked.

"Well you know in tennis, when the ball launcher is running but there's no ball actually in it?" Steve asked. "ummm...no" Andrew said cluelessly. "I'll tell you about Tennis later, but the powers were still launched in my body like batteries and they got my heart pumping" "Are you sure?" Andrew said. "I guess, I've been too busy hiding out to think" Steve said.

"Hiding?" Andrew asked. "You're the only one who knows Detmer" Steve said with a wistful stare. " I don't wanna just go running into my house saying "Mom you just got punked!" Steve said touching Andrew's arm. "Can I Stay at yours Andrew?" Steve asked looking at him earnestly. Andrew's dad would flip out, but it was probably only gonna be for a few nights.

Andrew couldn't say no, this was Steve, one of the most popular guys at their school and Andrew hadn't been able to stop thinking about him when he was alive, nevermind when Steve died and left him all alone in a school full of jerks. Matt was still picking him up and talking to him in public, but Andrew wanted Steve back and this seemed like his only chance.

Andrew nodded puffing out cold frosted smoke before his answer. "Yeah, sure" They walked back over to Andrew's house creeping past his dad's room and sat on the floor, while Steve sat on the bed. "Andrew sit up here" Steve said patting the bed. "You can sleep there" Andrew said. "It's OK I'll take the floor" Andrew didn't mind, the only times he slept on the floor he didn't actually realise it. It was always after one of his dad's beatings. Andrew would wake up on the floor, look in the mirror, get flashbacks of being slapped in the face and get ready for school. They'd both pretend it never happened as his mom was fighting for her life in her own private coffin.

"Come on Detmer, were sleeping top and tail, get up, or we'll argue and It'll get noisy" After explaining to Andrew what "Top and tail" was they ended up head to head anyway. Steve took his shirt off and began folding his shirt up until he saw Andrew's cheeks getting red. "OK, I'll stop stripping" Steve said putting his shirt back on. "So can we talk about your "seductive soliloquy" at my grave?" Steve asked. "Not really" Andrew said. "I know what's coming, you've got a girlfriend and even if you didn't, you wouldn't like me" "Detmer, you're such a downer, you assume and second guess everything and everyone" Steve said plumping up their pillow.

"Steve I'm sorry, not just for being a douche, but for causing that storm, I was an ass, selfish and stupid, and I should have listened to you, you were right...you're always right" Andrew said moving as far as he could away from Steve in the bed, but Steven snugged up to Andrew and pulled him from the edge of the mattress. "Andrew I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt me, because you're not two faced and you know I could kick your ass" Steve teased, as he brushed his lips against the back of Andrew's neck.

"I like you Andrew...as in that way, as in I'd date...as in a crush" Steve said as he took his arm away from Andrew's chest. "Andrew look at me if you wanna give this a shot" Steve asked. Andrew didn't move a muscle, but it wasn't because he didn't want to, they were going to be disturbed, he could feel it and got out of the bed and back onto the floor.

"Oh...OK then" Steve said as he leaned over to look at Andrew's body, but was alarmed by a tap on the window. "Andrew" said Matt tapping again on his window.

"Are you OK? I'm getting the nosebleeds again" Andrew got up and opened the window avoiding Steve's look of betrayal as his cousin flew in and stared at them both in shock.


	2. Miserable Miracle

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Strong Language.

* * *

"Andrew?" Matt asked.

Andrew groaned as he got up off the floor. The magic of having steve back was ruined. He opened the door before his dad woke up and went nuts. "Andrew what the fuck's going on?" His cousin asked. Andrew shrugged his shoulders and followed Matt to his room. "Matt...I need to tell you something..." Andrew said as Matt began to open the door. "Boo!" Steve said pouncing out in front of Matt. "Fuck!" Matt yelled. "Yeah, that's what you call a prank from beyond the grave" Steve said sitting on Andrew's bed.

"Steve...What?...How?..." Matt began looking at Steve, then Andrew. "Andrew when were you gonna tell me?" He asked. "Don't get mad, it's hard for anyone to handle this, even brainy Detmer" Steve said. "Come on Steve I'll take you back to your place" Matt said. Andrew's heart sunk. Typical Matt. As soon as Andrew felt like he had Steve all to himself, Matt was ready to take Steve away. It wasn't fair. "Matt I can't face them now. I need to get my story straight" Steve said. "I'm gonna stay at Andrew's until morning, then see my folks" Steve said.

* * *

"Well, if you're staying, I'm staying here too" Matt said taking his Jacket off and putting it on Andrew's computer chair. Matt and Steve both took Andrew's bed. Andrew stayed on the floor trying to sleep while Matt was trying to understand how Steve cheated death. "I thought Andrew's storm was just too fucking powerful?" Matt asked. "I woke up and I'm groggy and in a casket. Bugs are crawling up my nose and my mouth's full of dirt, and those were the good points" Steve said. "I got the hell out of the grave and was laying low until Detective Detmer found me" Steve said.

"What was Andrew doing out that late anyway?" Matt asked. "He was feeling like hell about the storm" Steve said defending him. "God he's so selfish. If he'd pulled himself together and grew up, there wouldn't have _been_ a storm. You wouldn't have gone through all of this..." Matt said. "Matt let's just, go to sleep okay, I've got a big day tomorrow" Steve said as Matt turned his feet towards the headboard and the boys slept top to tail. "Night Matt, Night Steve" Andrew said. "Shut up Andrew" Matt whispered. "Let's all shut up...night guys" Steve said as Andrew drifted off into a sleep of guilty awkwardness.

* * *

Andrew woke up in the morning to find Matt and Steve gone. There were so many things that Andrew wanted to say to Steve but couldn't. Maybe it would be better at school. He was wrong. Matt picked him up as usual and there was a huge crowd of people near the entrance. Andrew got pushed and shoved and made his way near the front. Steve was there talking to guys that wanted to know what the chicks in heaven were like and Girls that wanted to touch Steve to make sure that he wasn't a ghost.

"Ladies Ladies please, you can touch me anywhere you want after class" Steve said. After the crowd were separated by teachers, a school assembly was held. The principal announced that Steve was alive and well and that details of his recovery were confidential. Anyone that asked Steve about his trauma was to be suspended until further notice. That kept the questioning kids away and Andrew and Matt were able to talk to Steve in class in peace. "Pity that didn't last" Steve said at break-time. "It was cool to be a celebrity for a while"

"No change there" Andrew said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "So? Are you jealous Andrew?" Matt asked. "Everyone _should_ be jealous of us. I mean we still have _you know what_" Steve said grinning. "Yeah, anytime you wanna come round to mine Steve, it's cool" Matt said. "Thanks" Steve said getting up as a girl came towards him. "Tina..hey" Steve said walking up to the girl who used to be his girlfriend and giving her a hug. "Stevie I missed you so much" Tina said kissing him on the cheek. Unable to deal with the girlfriend reunion happening right in front of his face, Andrew excused himself and went to the toilets.

* * *

He kept his head in books all day and told his father that he was gonna take a walk around. "Walk? You may as well get me some soda while you're out" His father said. Andrew was left waiting for his Dad to give him the money. "Don't pretend that you're broke Andrew" His father said. "I'll check every drawer in your fucking room if I have to" Andrew went to his room, got some money and went to the store. He got his Dad's soda, potato chips and chocolate for himself. He then went to the quietest that place he could find. His and Steve's lunch spot.

He looked down at the buildings wondering where Steve was and if he was with Tina. He should have said something when Steve put him on the spot, when they were alone in his room. he was such a coward. But Steve knew that already.

"Got a potato chip going spare?" Steve asked. "Sorry I scared you" Steve said watching Andrew's frightened face.

"Can't you just text me like you used to?" Andrew asked.

"Me and Tina. We're more like friends now" Steve said. "I'm just glad that I get to spend time with her" Steve said.

"You don't have to explain it" Andrew said. "Who you date...it's got nothing to do with me" Andrew lied shrugging.

* * *

"The Friendship card...nice" Steve said sitting down. Andrew liked having Steve here alone. No interruptions, no school, no teachers, no other kids queuing up to see Steve, no girlfriends and no Matt. "Matt wants to meet up" Steve told him. "He wants to test our powers, you know, to keep them in check" Steve said. "He told you first" Andrew noted. "He didn't tell me. Do you like Matt better now?" Andrew asked. "Andrew, Matt's your freaking cousin, he's _always_ gonna like _you_ better" Steve said. Andrew passed him the potato chip bag and Steve took a couple and passed the bag back. Andrew's heart was beating faster as their fingertips touched.

"Time for a soda?" Steve asked pointing at the six-pack of soda by Andrew's leg. "No" Andrew said pulling the soda pack closer towards him.

"Come on, we'll do a "Cheers" for my first day back at school" Steve said.

"No, these are my Dad's sodas" Andrew said.

"Detmer your Dad won't mind" Steve said with a smile. He leaned towards Andrew but Andrew grabbed the cans and stood up.

"Won't mind? You don't know my Dad Steve. You don't know me either" Andrew said, running of the building ledge and keeping his Dad's can's under his arms until he reached the ground. His mobile phone was ringing. He ignored the calls from Steve and a hour later he answered a random call from his cousin.

"Hey" Andrew said.

"Andrew what the hell did you do to Steve?" Matt asked.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Steve said that you two met up alone. Now, he's bleeding. What the fuck did you do to Steve Andrew?" Matt asked, violent accusations poisoning his voice.


End file.
